


WIP or one shots, anything really.

by Ashyface



Category: Original Work, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashyface/pseuds/Ashyface
Summary: Pieces I've either finished and never published or pieces of stories I havent finished. I'm just sick of there being 200+ draft chapters in progress. I might finish some or come back if you guys ask.





	WIP or one shots, anything really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original work I guess? Sorry if its crap. ✌🏼

I was pulled out of my sleep, by a phone ringing. I blinked, looking around. I was still in my living room. I sighed, sitting up. I glanced at my watch. Half past 2 am. 

I located the source of the sound. My brother's phone. He must have left it here when he went to bed. I groaned, reaching over and picking it up, answering it without looking at the caller ID.  
"Hello?"  
"J-james? It's Alex." I vaguely recognized the voice as one of my brother's friends. I yawned.  
"James is sleeping. This is Arin." There was a pause. And he sniffed.  
"O-oh."  
Q "What do you need, Alex?" He sniffed.  
"I-It's fine. I...I can wait. You were sleeping, right?"  
"Alex. What's wrong?" There was sobbing on the other line.  
"I-I need h-help." I hesitated, listening to his sobbing. I stood, walking over to the door and grabbing the keys to my brother's car and my jacket.  
"Where are you?"  
"A b-block from m-my hou-house." He sobbed again, and I rushed to the car, getting in and pulling out of the driveway.  
"What street are you on?" He gave the name and I rushed there, staying on the phone, even though he didn't say much after that.  
I arrived soon after, seeing his leaning against the street sign, he stood up straight when he saw me, walking over to the car. I unlocked it and he got in.  
The car light lit up his face, showing his puffy eyes, and a face wet with tears. His sandy hair was ruffled, and his clothes were hastily thrown on. He leaned against the seat gingerly, his head down as he sniffed, his body shaking from the cold. I took off my jacket and nudged him with it. He looked over at me and shook his head when he saw my jacket.  
"Take it. It's freezing outside." He nodded, grabbing it and throwing it over his shoulders. It swam on his thin frame. He clutched it around himself, tucking his face into it as he cried quietly. I frowned, turning on the heater and turning to him, putting the car in park. "What happened, Alex?"  
"I...I was at a p-party. And.." He glanced at me wearily, almost afraid. I put my hands up in surrender.  
"I won't judge, I promise."  
"...And I b-brought...a g-guy back t-to m-my house with the i-intention of...you know." I nodded. "I-it was supposed t-to be empty. M-my p-parents were s-supposed to be in C-cancun for a few m-more days..." I frowned.  
"So they caught caught you and this guy about to have sex. Then what?" He closed his eyes, sniffing.  
"They...they're very traditional...and religious...and don't like...my type."  
"They're homophobic?" He nodded.  
"And they.." He sobbed, choking out his next words. "They k-kicked me o-out." I frowned.  
"They can't do that."  
"I-I'm e-e-eighteen. Th-they said th-th-that I'm n-not allowed to e-ever come b-back and that I-I...I wasn't th-their s-son." I sighed as he burst into full blown sobbing. I akwardly pulled him closer, and he leaned into me, sobbing into my shirt. I rubbed his back, hugging him. He cried into my shirt, and I tried not to be akward.  
Where do you look during a hug? I don't usually hug people. I've never been comfortable hugging people.  
I cringed mentally as I felt him clutch the fabric of my shirt. I sighed, forcing myself to relax as I rested my chin on his shoulder.  
He pulled away slightly, akwardly moving away.  
"Sorry. I made you feel akward didn't I?" I frowned.  
"Why would you?" He looked down.  
"Cause I'm gay." I blinked, then I snorted.  
"I would be kind of a hypocrite if I let that bother me." His head snapped up.  
"You're....?" I shrugged.  
"Bi, but yeah."  
"Oh." I put my hands my on the wheel.  
"Where to?" He blinked, sinking down into the seat. His expression was lost, as he took a shakey breath. I scrunched my eyebrows together.  
"I...I don't know. I have nowhere to go." I thought for a moment, mentally struggling as I watched the boy seem to sink into the chair, looking hopelessly at his feet, fresh tears gathering in his eyes.  
"You can...stay with us for awhile." His eyes widened.  
"You...you would do that?"  
"Of course." I took it out of park, turning around and beginning to drive back.  
"Why didn't James tell me you were bi?" My grip on the wheel tightened.  
"Because he doesn't know."  
"Why not?"  
"He...well...he's...I just..." I huffed, shifting in my seat. "He doesn't really..."  
"Is he a homophobe?" His voice was afraid, and I shook my head.  
"No...well, I don't think so. It's just...not something I've ever felt an urge to tell him. I've just never been very open with people...even him, and...it's just not important. You're the first person I've told."  
"Why me?" I sighed mentally, wondering that same question. I thought about the answer, glancing at his small form with caution.  
"Cause you needed to hear it. So that you know that I understand."  
"You didn't have to tell me." I smiled.  
"Yeah, I did. Now, when's the last time you had a bite to eat?" He blinked, frowning.  
"Yesterday...? Maybe the day before? Can't really remember." I frowned, turning around sharply, jerking him against the door. He grunted, glancing at me in confusion. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm taking you to McDonald's." He shook his head.  
"No, I don't have any money."  
"That's alright, I can pay."  
"I'm...I'm not hungry." He lied, looking away. Before I could respond to his bullshit, a large gurgle came from his seat. I raised an eyebrow, before laughing.  
"Liar. It's okay, really. I can pay for you." He sighed, not bothering to object. He stared at his feet, clearly thinking about the rejection of his family. His face was covered with anguish and I bit my lip, thinking. I got an idea and smiled as I turned on the radio. A song blared to life, and he jumped at the sudden noise. I turned it up, tapping my fingers to the beat.  
"-call the police and the fireman, I'm too hot, hot damm. Make a dragon wanna retire, man, I'm too hot, hot damn. Say my name you know who I am, I'm too hot, hot damn. And my band 'bout that money, Break it down. Alex, take it from there!" He stared at me, his eyes wide on confusion. He blinked, speechless for a few moments, before he found his voice.  
"You must be out of your damn mind. It's 3 in the morning."  
"No reason not to sing, come on, Alex. Sing it loud!" He smiled.  
"You're crazy." He laughed as he watched me dance in my seat.  
"Come on, Alex!" There was a pause  
"-Wait a minute, fill my cup put some liquor in it-"  
"Louder, Alex!"  
"-Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi! If we show up, we gon' show out, smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy!"  
"I'm too hot-"  
"-hot damn!-"  
"-call the police and the fireman, I'm too hot-"  
"-hot damn. Make a dragon wanna retire man, I'm too hot-"  
"-hot damn. Say my name you know who I am! I'm too hot-"  
"-hot damn. And my band 'bout that money, break it down."  
"Girls hit your hallelujah, girls hit your hallelujah-"  
"I'm too hot! Hot damn!" I laughed, turning it down as we pulled into the parking lot.  
"Wrong verse!" We both laughed as I stopped the car, turning it off and stepping out.  
"I got into it, and I went for it." I laughed at him, opening the door for him as we both entered, still laughing as we walked up to the register. The girl smiled at us.  
"How may I help you two?"  
"Hey, can I get two big macs, no pickle, no lettuce. And...uh..." I looked over at Alex. "Want a big mac?"  
"Yeah, just one. I'll pay you back later." I raised an eybrow, listening to a loud stomach growl.  
"Three more big macs with everything on them."  
"Arin!" He protested.  
"You are not going to pay me back. I'm happy paying for you, alright?" He nodded hesitantly. The girl squealed.  
"You two are so adorable together!" Alex blushed, opening his mouth, before I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He stuttered out something intelligible, his face bright red.  
"Thank you. My boyfriend here is a bit shy, you see."  
"B-b-boy-boyfriend?"  
"Aw, it's okay. I won't judge. And you two are sooo goals! Oh, and your total is $19.95." I handed her the money, a beet red Alex still tucked under my arm. I guided him to a booth out of view of the blond cashier, and squeazed him before letting him go.  
"B-boyfriend?" He hissed, still really red as he sat opposite of me.  
"It would make her happier if she thought we were a couple." I shrugged, smiling at him.  
"I-I ju-just...why w-would you-!" He huffed, sliding down in his seat. I grinned as I saw the blond girl walk around the corner. I grabbed his hand acrossed the table. His face turned even redder, but he didn't pull his hand away. I leaned closer.  
"What's wrong, babe?" I asked, blinking innocently as a squeal came from the cashier who stopped at the table, setting down the tray next to our linked hands. She smiled brightly, bouncing slightly before turning and leaving.  
"She's gone, you can let go now."  
"I'm comfortable." He blushed, pulling away before grabbing a sandwich, he opened it and took a bite. I opened mine, and took a bite, watching him as he scarfed down the sandwich quickly, opening the other one and inhaling most of it before realizing I was looking at him.  
"What?" He asked through a mouthful of food. "I'm hungry!" He defended. I laughed, finishing off my own sandwich.  
"Nothing, it's just impressive."  
"Suck it." He defended, food chunks flying out if his mouth. I laughed, spraying food onto the table. He laughed, putting his hand in front of his mouth to avoid spray. "You're wasting good food!" He complained, laughing at the same time. I swallowed, laughing loudly as he did the same. "Dammit, Arin!" He complained, staring at the food chunks on the table with a heartbroken look. "That's perfectly delicious food."  
"Eat your sandwich, Alex." I laughed, opening my second one and eating it.  
We finished eating and left, joking and nudging each other. We got into the car, still smiling at each other. I drove to my house, and we were still bantering back and forth when we arrived. I got out of the car and rushed to his side, opening the door for him. He laughed, taking my offered hand.  
"Why, thank you sir." I bowed, kissing his hand, he blushed. Our hands were still linked as we walked up the path to the house.  
"I believe this is the part is the date where I say something really cheesey and make you laugh, and then I kiss you goodnight." He blushed.  
"Since when is this a date?"  
"Since when is it not?" Alex chuckled.  
"I don't know, Arin. I think you've seen to many chick flicks." I smiled.  
"Is that so?" We walked up the steps, and stopped at the door.  
"Defidently. And we're going to the same place." He whispered, his back against the wall next to the door.  
"Good thing this isn't a chick flick." I whispered back, our noses touching.  
"Yeah, I would hate for anything terribly cheesey to happen."  
"Of course. No cheese. Completely cheese free. Living the cheeseless life. No queso. No chedd-"  
"Just fucking kiss me, already." I obliged, leaning forward and pressing my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my neck, standing on his tiptoes. His lips were soft, and his breath tasted like big macs. I smiled into the kiss, and slipped my tounge into his mouth. He moaned quietly, tightening his grip. My hands, that had previously been at his sides, moved down and gripped his hips. He gasped into our kiss, and I smiled again, enjoying our embrace.  
Then I heard a loud gasp that came from neither of us. We both turn to look guiltily at my brother, who looks furious. I laughed akwardly.  
"Don't we have some explaining to do?"

 


End file.
